


I Prefer The Drummer

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Drummer!Mickey, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, ao3 prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyita: heey :D I really love your work..I have a prompt for you but I have some problems with tumblr and I can't send it there..could you write like Ian going out with friends and meeting Mickey. And they click, a lot of flirting thru whole night..smth like they argue but you can see they like each other but noth happens..and Mickey's in a band so a player from a band invites his gf and her best friend Ian to their concert so Ian's excited but Mickey has no clue..so they see each other and click again and walk home and they hook up :D I know it's probably stupid :$ but I had this idea and would really like to see you write it cause you're really talented..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer The Drummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyita/gifts).



> Thanks for requesting this! Sorry it took soooo long but I go in order of when people send me prompts, also I tried to start this a few days ago and got stuck but here it finally is! Hope you enjoy it :D  
> Thanks to Sammy (mapofeighteen) for helping me out when I got stuck writing this, you're a doll <3
> 
> FYI upon reading this: Ian is not Bipolar in this fic, he graduated on time and went to U of Chicago right after graduation. Mickey graduated from high school and started to play in public places a year after graduating. Terry is dead :D. That should be it, that you need to know. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! :p <3  
> P.s. made up the bands they talk about; couldn't think of better names... clearly.

Mickey always wanted to play the drums. The day he finally got to start playing was one of the greatest days of his life. He was almost 17 when he met Johnny at school. Johnny had a full band set up in his basement; drums, guitar, bass, and a microphone. He told Mickey that he learned how to play all three instruments and even knew how to sing. Mickey told him how he’s always wanted to learn to play the drums and Johnny agreed to teach him. Mickey had a real knack for it, he began to play the drums extremely well. Johnny and Mickey decided to create a band. 

 

Johnny recruited his older cousin Billy to play bass, and soon they were a three person band. Mickey on drums, Billy on bass and singing, and Johnny lead vocals and playing guitar.

 

They called themselves Y3. They didn’t know what the hell to call themselves and one day when they were stoned Mickey said, “Why don’t we call ourselves ‘Y3’? You know since all our names end with y’s and we’re three people.” They all laughed but quickly agreed on the name.

 

Y3 now plays at venues all across North America, it’s been two years. 

 

For a year they played gigs at bars, etc, a couple years after they created the band. Mickey and Johnny were 19 and Billy was 21. They played in bars all across of Chicago, and then created a name for themselves in the area of Chicago. Those last 6 months they were on their first tour opening for an amazing band. After that they got signed and made it big. This was their first real tour as a band. It’s been about another six months now, their first real tour where they weren’t the opening act. They had a couple more months left. 

 

They just finished a concert in Chicago and went to a bar.

 

———

 

Ian was heading to a bar to meet his friend Ryan and his boyfriend Alex. The bar was packed since it was Friday. It was like a bar/club; it had a huge wall for the bar and tables set around but there was also a big dance floor to the right near the DJ booth.

 

Ian was still under age, being 19, but he used to work at this bar when he was 17 before moving to a gay club as a dancer. They knew he didn’t drink much when he came out so the owner didn’t mind him coming in from time to time.

 

Ian made his way to the bar and leaned against it. He texted his friend telling him he was there and waiting at the bar.

 

 

Ian was looking around the place and watching out to see if he spotted his friends yet when he noticed a guy coming up next to him at the bar.

 

Ian looked the guy up and down. He was fucking hot with his jet black hair, ripped jeans and black v-neck shirt. 

 

Must have been Ian’s starring cause the guy noticed he was looking at him and looked him over. The guy had the most piercing blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life. He was gorgeous.

 

“Hey,” Ian said over the music. It was too loud in there that he needed to shout but it wasn’t quiet either.

 

“Hey,” The guy said back with a nod of his head.

 

Ian smiled at him, stuck his hand out and said, “Ian.”

 

The guy looked at Ian’s hand before shaking it and saying, “Mickey.”

 

“What do you need?” Ian asked pointing to Mickey’s empty glass.

 

“Jack, neat,” Mickey said.

 

Ian nodded and flagged over the bartender.

 

———

 

Mickey had noticed Ian standing at the bar and purposely went over to get another drink instead of waiting for one of the girls to come by. The guys poked some fun at him for that.

 

Ian is fucking hot. He’s tall and has fire red hair that was a little long on the top and shaved on the sides, just like his own hair. 

 

Ian had got the bartender over and he said, “Hey, Ian! How are you? Long time no see.”

 

Ian smiled at the bartender and said, “Hey, man. I know, too long. I’ve been good and you?”

 

“Good, good. What can I get you?” The bartender said with a big grin. Mickey couldn’t help but scowl.

 

“Jack neat for my friend here,” Ian said putting his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and then said, “I’ll just have a beer.”

 

“You got it,” The bartender said before going to get their drinks. 

 

He brought them and placed them in front of the men. He said, “On the house. It was great to see you again, Ian. Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

 

“Thanks, Mark,” Ian said with a smile. Mark left and Ian picked up his beer and looked at Mickey.

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said picking up his drink.

 

Ian smile and clinked his beer bottle against Mickey’s drink and took a sip. Mickey smiled back and did the same.

 

“Who’re you here with?” Mickey couldn’t help but ask. 

 

“Alone right now. My friend and his boyfriend were supposed to meet here a little while ago,” Ian said checking his phone. 

 

Ian put his phone back in his pocket and said, “Apparently his boyfriend can’t make it but my friend should be here soon. Who’d you come with?”

 

“Couple of friends over there,” Mickey said nodding to his bandmates who were shamelessly watching the pair. When they noticed they were found out all the did was wave.

 

Ian chuckled and said, “They’ve been watching us.”

 

“They’re assholes,” Mickey said with a smile when he heard Ian’s laugh.

 

“Can’t be too bad if they’ve got you as a friend,” Ian said with a sly smile.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian chuckled. Mickey said, “Trust me, I’m an asshole too.”

 

“I can see,” Ian said tracing his finger across Mickey’s knuckle, the hand that was still holding his drink. Ian then said, “I think there’s more to you than meets the eye, Mickey.”

 

Mickey smiled shyly at Ian. He liked the sound of his name coming from Ian’s tongue. Mickey was about to say something when a tall blond guy came up to them.

 

“So sorry I’m late,” The blond guy said before hugging Ian.

 

Ian smiled and hugged him back. He said, “It’s all good, I wasn’t alone.”

 

The guy pulled back and noticed Mickey. He smirked at Ian before smiling at Mickey and saying, “I’m Ryan.”

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said as he shook the guy’s hand.

 

“What’s wrong with Alex that he couldn’t make it?” Ian asked his friend.

 

“Oh nothing, he’s just an idiot. He told me he was gonna come but then all of a sudden remembered he had to go out with Lacey and her friend,” Ryan said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Well you got me and Mickey,” Ian said with a smile. He turned to Mickey and winked at him while Ryan ordered himself a drink.

 

Mickey smiled and said, “You guys wanna come sit with me and the two dicks who won’t stop watching us?”

 

Ian laughed and said, “Sure.” 

 

———

 

Ian was happy Ryan finally came but he wouldn’t have minded if he didn’t come at all. Mickey was great. He definitely just developed a big crush. 

 

Mickey, Ryan, and Ian went over to the table with the two guys that kept watching them. 

 

“Idiots, this is Ian and Ryan, guys this is Johnny and Billy,” Mickey introduced as he took a seat. 

 

Ian sat down next to Mickey and Sam next to him, completing their little circle.

 

They talked. Ian found out that the three of them were all from Chicago, Mickey from the South Side like himself. He also learned that they were in a band together called ‘Y3’ and that Mickey was the drum player. Ian has heard of them before but never heard their music, his friend kept telling him to listen to the music but he always forgot to.

 

After a little bit as they all drank, except Ian, Mickey turned to Ian and said near his ear, “Need another drink? You only had that one beer.”

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and loved how close he was. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s knee and Mickey’s eyes shot up to meet his. Ian said, “I’m good,” as he rubbed his thumb against the side of Mickey’s knee.

 

Mickey smirked at him and said, “Suit yourself.” 

 

———

 

“You are out of your damn mind! Crone is a powerhouse,” Mickey said as they continued to chat, he and Ian got into a bit of a disagreement.

 

“You’re getting confused with NTS,” Ian said back.

 

“How can you even think that? They are nothing alike! NTS is like music for babies compared to Crone,” Mickey shot back.

 

They were so engrossed in their little argument they didn’t realize the other three guys. They completely ignored them as well and talked about Y3 and upcoming shows, etc. Ian and Mickey were sitting close and talking over each other about the two bands and which was better.

 

“You’re hot when you’re angry,” Ian said out of the blue shutting Mickey up.

 

Mickey gaped at Ian. Ian smiled at him and looked him up and down. 

 

Mickey smirked at him and said, “I’m not angry.”

 

“Oh sure you are, since now you know how much Crone sucks,” Ian teased.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey chuckled. 

 

Ian and Mickey were having some intense eye contact before Johnny patted Mickey on the shoulder.

 

“We gotta go man,” Johnny said to Mickey. Their bus was leaving soon and they had to make it to Indianapolis by tomorrow for a gig that night.

 

Mickey said, “Yeah alright, I’m comin’.”

 

Mickey turned back to Ian and smiled shyly at him. He said, “Uh, I gotta go. We gotta hit the road.”

 

Ian’s face fell. He met Mickey’s eyes and perked back up. He said to him, “Can I get your number?”

 

Mickey smiled and said, “Sure.” 

 

Ian smiled and took his phone out. He handed it to Mickey who dialled his number so they both had each others numbers.

 

Mickey stood up and so did Ian. Ian said, “It was nice to meet you, Mickey.”

 

“You too, Ian. I’ll talk to you soon?” Mickey asked.

 

“Definitely,” Ian said with a huge grin.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but grin back. He nodded and followed his bandmates out to their bus.

 

———

 

Ian smiled as he watched Mickey go but he was disappointed he didn’t get to do anything with him. They flirted and had some banter the whole night, he thought they’d at least kiss. It also kinda made him happy nothing happened, made it more special for the next time they would see each other.

 

Ian and Ryan left soon after and when Ian got home, to his apartment he shares with his brother Lip, he listened to all of Y3’s music. He loved it. 

 

 

_Two Months Later_

 

Ian and Mickey have texted here and there in the past couple of months. It was mostly about how the shows went and what cities Mickey was in. Mickey would ask Ian how school was going now that he started up again. 

 

**Ian:**

_I hate this fucking school_

 

**Mickey:**

_What now?_

 

**Ian:**

_Don’t say it like I’m constantly complaining about it_

 

**Mickey:**

_But you are constantly complaining about it_

 

**Ian:**

_Fuck off. It sucks that’s why. I don’t know why I decided to go College._

 

**Mickey:**

_Fuck if I know. Just grow a pair and tough that shit out, it’s only your second year stop complaining so much._

 

**Ian:**

_I have a pair, fuck you very much_

 

**Mickey:**

_Yeah and does that pair match the drapes, firecrotch?_

 

**Ian:**

_I’m flipping you off right now :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Dork_

 

**Ian:**

_Look who’s talking_

 

**Mickey:**

_So uh, I’ll be in Chicago this weekend_

 

**Ian:**

_Got a show?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Yeah, also to see my sister. Thought we could also do somethin_

 

**Ian:**

_Definitely, how long you gonna be here for?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Last stop. We started out in Chicago so we always do an extra show there. Our tours over after that show._

 

**Ian:**

_Cool, just let me know when you’re free :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Stop with the smiley’s, it’s gay_

 

**Ian:**

_You’re gay. Plus I know you secretly love it :)))_

 

**Mickey:**

_You really are a dork_

 

**Ian:**

_;)_

 

Ian was thrilled Mickey would be in Chicago more now that the tour was over. 

 

After that night that they met and he listened to all of Y3’s music he went over to his friends place and told her.

 

She told him that she’s been dating Johnny for a while now, that they met at one of his concerts. Ian told her about Mickey and she was surprised to hear it. She had nothing against Mickey, it was just he wasn’t very talkative and she didn’t know much about him.

 

Ian knew Y3 was going to be back in Chicago that weekend cause Samantha told him about it. She had the bands tour schedule and knew where they were at all times, where her boyfriend was at all times. She told him she was gonna be at their last show and that he needed to come with but to not tell Mickey. To make it a surprise.

 

So that’s exactly what Ian did. He played it like he didn’t know Mickey was gonna be in town this weekend when he texted him. He couldn’t wait to see him on Friday night.

 

———

 

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough for Mickey. He was so excited to be back in Chicago for their last show and to see his sister, Mandy. And who was he kidding, he couldn’t wait to see Ian. The texting back and forth the last couple months made Mickey really like the kid. 

 

 

Friday finally rolled around and they pulled up in front of the arena where they were going to perform that night. 

 

“Hey, douchebag!” Mickey heard. He turned to the voice he knew so well.

 

“Skank,” Mickey said as he walked over to his sister and gave her a big hug.

 

“Missed you,” Mandy said as she hugged her favourite brother.

 

“Me too,” Mickey said. He pulled away from her and pinched her hard on the arm.

 

“Ow!” Mandy yelled as she pushed her brother away from her and punched him in the arm. She said, “Asshole.”

 

Mickey laughed and put his arm around her and they made their way inside the venue. Mandy said hello to the band and made herself comfortable in their backstage room, the room where they get ready in.

 

Mandy, along with the band went to check out the stage. Y3 needed to do a rehearsal for soundcheck. After they went through it all they went back to their room and chilled out. 

 

As a drummer all Mickey did to prepare for their shows (when they didn’t do rehearsals) was to listen to their setlist on his phone with his headphones in and drum along with his drumsticks in hand. So that’s exactly what Mickey was doing as Johnny waited for his girlfriend and Mandy flirted with Billy. 

 

 

An hour or so went by before Mickey took his headphones off. Mandy was standing in front of him.

 

“The fuck you want?” Mickey asked her.

 

“When we gonna eat?” Mandy asked. They always got food seeing as though they’re show started at 9 pm. 

 

“They bring us the food, shouldn’t be long,” Mickey said when he looked at his phone to see the time. It was now 6 pm. 

 

“Hey, guys!” 

 

Mickey turned to look at the door and saw Samantha, Johnny’s girl, finally get here. The thing that caught Mickey off guard was that she wasn’t alone like she normally was. 

 

“Babe!” Johnny said upon seeing her and picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.

 

“Ian?” Mickey said confused.

 

“Hey, Mick,” Ian said with a smile. 

 

“Guys, you know Ian. Ian, you know the guys. Oh, and this is Mandy,” Samantha said. She hugged Mandy tight and said ‘hey’. The pair have been friends since they met, since the two people they’re extremely close to on the road, they became close. “Mandy is Mickey’s sister,” Samantha continued.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Ian said to her with a smile. 

 

“Oh so _you’re_ Ian,” Mandy said before turning to look at Mickey. 

 

“You heard about me?” Ian asked before shooting a look to Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Okay, okay.” He got up and went to Ian.

 

“Walk with me?” Mickey said when he reached Ian.

 

Ian smiled and nodded. The pair left the room to the sounds of smooching and hollering. 

 

“So,” Mickey said stopping at the curtains between backstage and the main stage of the venue.

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming tonight,” Ian said.

 

Mickey looked Ian up and down before landing on those impossibly deep green eyes. Being in his presence again made him really realize how much he liked him. He said, “How long you know you were coming?”

 

“Since we met? Sam kept telling me to listen to your music but I never got around to it. After we met I listened to it all and went over to see her the next day and told her about how I met the band and all that. That’s when she told me it was her boyfriends band, I had never met him since they've been together. She didn’t want me to be biased when listening to you guys so thats why she never told me Johnny was actually in Y3,” Ian explained. He continued, “You’re not mad are you?” God, he looked like a wounded puppy again.

 

“No, I’m not mad. I’m happy you’re here,” Mickey admitted.

 

Ian had the biggest fucking grin on his face it was ridiculous. He said, “You are?” then moved closer to him.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said with no real bite.

 

Ian moved closer and placed a hand on Mickey’s hip. Mickey didn’t say anything, just let Ian put his hand there. He also didn’t say anything when Ian’s thumb slipped under the hem of his shirt and started to rub circles into his skin.

 

The small motion was starting to get Mickey hard though. 

 

“There you two are!” Samantha yelled upon seeing them.

 

Ian backed away from Mickey and turned to his friend. Mickey glared at her.

 

“What's up Sam?” Ian asked.

 

“Boys sent me to get you, food’s here,” She said before turning around and heading back to the room.

 

“Shall we?” Ian asked with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Mickey said before grabbing the back of Ian’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

 

Caught off guard, Ian was a little slower in the kiss. He got his bearings and pulled Mickey closer to him. He had one hand in Mickey’s hair and the other on the small of his back. Both of Mickey’s hands were in that fire red hair. Mickey nipped at Ian’s bottom lip and Ian smiled against his lips before sneaking his tongue out and licking Mickey’s lip. Mickey parted his lips and Ian took advantage. He licked inside Mickey’s mouth. It was the best kiss either of them have ever had.

 

Ian ran his hand over Mickey’s hair and slowed down the kissing before completely stopping. They rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath.

 

“Let’s go eat,” Mickey said pulling away from Ian. 

 

Ian grinned and followed Mickey who turned to look at him and smiled just as brightly. 

 

———

 

Mickey was incredible on stage. He played like no one was watching and it was just the three of them in the room. He poured his heart and soul into the music, it was easy to see.

 

Ian was engrossed in watching Mickey that he didn’t even notice the two girls with him. Sam and Mandy sang along and danced to the music. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off of Mickey.

 

On their last song, midway through it Mickey looked back at Ian. He smiled at him and then went back to acting as though no one else was there. Ian was elated, he couldn’t think of a time in his life where he was this happy. God, he had it bad for the drummer. 

 

 

Johnny thanked the crowd and then the band was coming toward the trio waiting.

 

Johnny grinned at Sam and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around as she giggled. Billy grabbed Mandy and kissed her on the lips. Ian found out that Mandy and Billy have been hooking up whenever he was in town, they didn’t really have any real feelings for each other. Billy thought she was too young for anything serious and Mandy didn’t want a guy who was always on the road as a boyfriend.

 

As Mickey made his way over to Ian he had a huge grin on his face.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said as he reached him.

 

“That was incredible, Mick. You’re incredible,” Ian said smiling right back at him.

 

Mickey pulling Ian closer by his t-shirt and kissed him on the lips. Ian kissed him back, but it was a sweet kiss, nothing like before, but just as passionate.

 

They pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other. The group headed out into the Chicago air. It was still pretty warm out and fans waited around for the band. They signed some stuff and then they were off. 

 

Mandy was bringing Billy back to the house, Sam and Johnny were headed to her apartment where he and Billy would be living for the time being, and that just left Ian and Mickey.

 

“You wanna come to my place? My brother’s out with his girlfriend,” Ian asked after the rest had all left. He needed some alone time with Mickey, he’d been craving it ever since they met.

 

“Sure,” Mickey said with a small smile. Ian smiled and lead the way.

 

———

 

Mickey followed Ian to the third floor of the apartment building and into the apartment he shares with his older brother. Mickey learned on the way that Lip had gone to MIT and finished a year early cause he didn’t do any of those ‘200 level bullshit classes’. When he finished this past summer, him and Ian moved in together in an apartment near U of Chicago. The first year of his college life, Ian lived in a dorm but hated it, hence Lip finding them a place to live together. Mickey also found out that Ian’s older sister Fiona still lived at home and raised the three youngest Gallagher children. Also, the only reason Lip and Ian were able to move in together was that Lip got a job right away and was making good cash, and Ian has been saving up for years.

 

 

They made it inside and Ian wasted no time in pushing Mickey up against the nearest wall and kissing him. Mickey kissed him back just as roughly. Their hands were everywhere, to ripping each others clothes off to touching any skin they could get their hands on.

 

Ian pushed Mickey toward the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. At this point they were both just in their boxers.

 

Ian looked down at Mickey who was sprawled out on his bed in just his boxers. He made his way to him and pulled Mickey’s boxers off. Mickey was already hard and it got even better when Ian dropped to his knees in front of him. Ian took Mickey in his mouth and started sucking. He licked up and down his shaft before sucking on the head. Mickey moaned out at Ian’s skilled mouth and wrapped his fingers with the red locks. Ian moaned around Mickey’s dick when he heard Mickey’s moan. He was ridiculously hard in his boxer briefs.

 

Mickey pulled Ian off of him and said, “Get up here.”

 

Ian smirked at him and did as he was told, losing his boxers on the way.

 

Mickey switched them around so he could finally get Ian’s cock in his mouth. He did everything Ian did to him. He tried to get out as many of those moans as possible before Ian was pulling him off of him.

 

Ian flipped them around and started to stretch Mickey out with the lube. He thrust two fingers in right away earning himself a loud groan from Mickey and a couple of swears. He continued to fuck Mickey with his fingers before he got impatient as fuck and tore the condom open himself and moving it over Ian’s dick.

 

Ian took the hint. He removed his fingers and slammed himself inside of Mickey. They both moaned out and moved together. Mickey met every single one of Ian’s slams. 

 

“ _Oh fuck, right there, fuck right there, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned out when Ian hit that sweet spot inside him.

 

Ian repeatedly fucked into that spot, loving the noises Mickey made. Ian took hold of Mickey’s neglected cock in between their chests and started to stroke it at the pace of their thrusts.

 

Mickey arched his back and moaned out. Ian could barely hold it anymore. He leaned forward, licked up Mickey’s neck and bit his earlobe. He whispered in his ear, “Come.”

 

Mickey came hard into Ian’s hand and on his chest, moaning out Ian’s name. Ian not being able to hold it came within seconds of Mickey as he bit down on Mickey’s shoulder. 

 

Ian collapsed onto Mickey after their orgasms subsided. Ian wiped his hand on his sheets, pulled out of Mickey, took the condom off and tied it off before tossing it on the floor. 

 

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian and smiled shyly. Ian grinned back at him and said, “I’m glad you’ll be in town a while.”

 

“More than a while. We’re gonna take a bit of time to relax before working on our next album. Not sure when exactly we’re going back on tour,” Mickey said looking into those green eyes he was beginning to fall for.

 

Ian smiled even wider and said, “Even better.”

 

“Dork,” Mickey said laughing.

 

Ian laughed and moved to straddle Mickey’s hips. 

 

“Ready for round two, firecrotch?” Mickey asked grabbing onto Ian’s hips.

 

 

_Three months later, Ian and Mickey spent the holidays together at the Gallagher house with Mandy and Iggy. Mickey became apart of the family fairly quickly. Christmas night when Mickey and Ian went back to Ian and Lip’s apartment (where he’s been staying ever since that first night) he told Ian he loved him for the first time, Ian grinned and said it back instantly. That summer Ian went on tour with Y3._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fic best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
